dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Moro
|manga debut = "Joining the Galactic Patrol!" |Race = |Gender = Male |Occupation = Wizard |Address = |Allegiance = |FamConnect = }} , known as , is a powerful wizard who threatened Universe 7 about ten million years ago. He is the main antagonist of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga. Appearance Moro appears as a large humanoid goat with front pointing horns on sides of his head. He stands in a slouching-poster and has noticeable wrinkles with a scrawny, if not malnourished, frame. He has long dark nails and a tuffs of fur on his shoulders. He dresses in long red robes with a hood and has baggy dark pants with a fur pelt wrapped around his waist and white bandages around his wrists and ankles. Personality Moro seems to have no real respect for life in general. Rather, he views them all as food for his pleasure and scoffs at people who try to stop him. Biography Background Moro destroyed the Iragi Star System and brought about mass extinction on 320 planets. During his fight with the Daikaioh and the South Supreme Kai, Moro used his magic to pelt the Supreme Kais with comets. Upon absorbing life energy from a nearby planet, Moro condenses the energy into a ball and eats it causing his strength to grow even further. Ultimately the Daikaioh uses up all of his god powers and successfully seals away Moro's magic where he is then imprisoned by the Galactic Police. He is sentenced to death but nobody is strong enough to end his life and so he stayed locked away for the next 10 million years. ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga The seal on Moro's magic power broke, allowing him to escape from the Galactic Patrol's prison which Merus believes is due to him regaining some of his magic. Moro escaped on a spaceship and heads for New Namek where he meets Goku and Vegeta. Moro talks about how he's finally free after 10 million years and that his magic returned before his lifespan ended. While Goku and Vegeta are discussing, Moro uses his powers to pull Esca out of a nearby house and tries to kill him. Vegeta saves Esca immediately as he promised that he won't let Moro kill any Namekians. Shortly after that, Vegeta starts fighting Moro but Moro isn't surprised or fazed by Vegeta's Godly power. After exchanging a few blows, Moro removes his robe and reveals the true form he was hiding. He's now ready to face Vegeta and tells him that if Vegeta wants to see his magic powers, he will gladly demonstrate his prowess. Power ;Manga Moro boasts a high level of battle power and an even higher level of magic power. With his magic power he was able to hold an advantage over both Daikaioh and South Supreme Kai, the two strongest Supreme Kais ever at the time. After Daikaioh sacrificed most of his godly power to seal Moro's magical power, he was still only barely defeated by the two Supreme Kais thanks to his high battle power. His high battle power has made it impossible for any member of the Galactic Patrol over the last ten million years to be able to execute him, likewise being the reason he was still alive after such eons. Even Merus, the strongest of the Galactic Patrol, openly says that Moro's power is in another league altogether and highly doubted the combined might of Goku and Vegeta could beat him. Having regained some his previous power, he he is able to escape his imprisonment by the Galactic Patrol. He is able to easily evade Super Saiyan Vegeta's attacks and using his special powers can overwhelm him as a Super Saiyan 2. However, he is no match for Super Saiyan God Vegeta, who easily sensed the attacks of his magic and evaded it to quickly land solid blows. While very surprised at the foe's might, Moro was still confident that by using his full magic power, he can defeat Vegeta. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]] awareness''' - Moro is capable of telling when someone is sensing his energy, surprising the senser. *'Telekinesis' - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. **'Psychic Rock Throw' - Moro is capable of throwing comets. **'Psycho Javelin' - Moro summons a tree trunk skewer and launches it at the opponent with his telekinesis to inflict a high amount of damage. *'Drain Life' - Moro is able to gather all life on a planet into an energy ball, which he then consumes - making him stronger than before. **'Eternal Life' - Moro is able to increase his lifespan by draining the lives of others, seemingly without end. However he will eventually die if he kept from a source of life energy. *'Electric Shock' - After absorbing a planet's energy, Moro is capable of releasing numerous bolts of lightning. *'Magic Scanning' - Utilizing his magic Moro is capable of scanning the cosmos, he used this ability to locate the universes life and New Namek. Battles ;Pre-Dragon Ball *Moro vs. Daikaioh and South Supreme Kai ;Dragon Ball Super *Moro vs. Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan God) Trivia *Moro's name (which can be alternatively spelled as "Molo") presumably comes from 'Molo'ch, the name of a Canaanite deity. Gallery References es:Molo Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly